Take Two!
by Seraph's Blade
Summary: Original chapters and outtakes that didn't make it into Come Back Be Here.


Alright guys, this is the original ending of the chapter Surprises All Around. I put a little bit of the beginning of this chapter that was actually published in CBBH to jog your memory. Most of this stuff will be short seeing as I trashed certain parts before I could even finish but hopefully when I'm running late on updates for CBBH this will tide you over. Enjoy!

* * *

**Surprises All Around Outtake**

**Seraphique**

"I thought we could do this together. I'm tired of always fighting with you, and all the arguing. I was hoping this would give us a reason to not hate each other," I looked down, avoiding his golden stare. I heard him sigh, then a hand under my chin lifting my head up.

"I don't hate you Sera, yes you try my patience, yes you're extremely stubborn, yes we may clash sometimes, but you're also my friend. You even got me a cat. The one thing I could never have, you made happen. Even though there are some conditions to keeping her they're doable. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten, thank you." He was smiling at me, perfectly straight white teeth gleaming at me. "You know…I'm not that good with names," he scratched the back of his head. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, my option would be a bit strange I'm afraid. I don't really like common names…"

"I can imagine," Nathaniel laughed. "Come on, let's hear some, I promise I'll keep an open mind."

"Fine…um how about…Akila?"

"That sounds…different…"

"See, I told you!" I pouted. "I like it because it means 'wisdom'."

"I see." He grinned.

"Another one then?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay…hmm…" Nathaniel's hand brushed mine as we were petting the kitten. She was looking at me, as if she knew she was about to finally be given an identity after being so long in this world. "Silima…"

"That's beautiful…" I turned to face Nathaniel with a smile on my face. That's when I realized he was way closer than I'd thought. "Does that have a special meaning as well?"

"Um…" My mouth was most likely gapping open, "I-I can't really remember it at moment." His golden eyes seemed to turn shades darker, hungrier. His gaze flitted to my lips and back to meet my eyes. He wanted to kiss me, I had no idea how this sudden change in him had happened so quickly, or why for that matter.

Nathaniel was a nice guy, but he had these terrible mood swings, he would be mad at you one minute and 'so terribly sorry' the next. He held grudges for way longer than necessary and was never the first to apologize even if he'd been the one in the wrong.

"I could find out later though if you'd like to know…" I finished lamely. He was coming closer despite my stupidity and I wasn't moving away. I was angry, very very upset. At Castiel. Stupid big jerk Castiel Parker. That night at Lunata had been amazing for me, and he'd never acknowledged it once. He'd been avoiding me the past week; Saturday morning was the first time he'd texted me since that night.

Sure we'd seen each other at school and talked with each other there but he'd go out of his way to put as much distance as he could between us. So I knew he couldn't have been that drunk if he was avoiding me like the plague. Didn't he know I'd _enjoyed _myself _immensely_ that night? I knew I was being childish and Castiel was probably not avoiding me at all, just doing whatever it is he wants but it annoyed me to the point where I thought I had only imagined the whole thing. I told myself I would treat Castiel as my friend only, it was time I started doing just that. So I kissed Nathaniel. Closing the distance between us was easy, he'd already covered most of it before I decided to help him out.

He guided me up off the floor to stand; I could feel his hands on my waist respectfully not moving anywhere else. He was good, but I knew is he wasn't as gentle he could be better. I placed my hands in his blonde hair pulling him closer. Slowly I felt him get more comfortable, tentatively wrapping his arms around me more firmly and pushing me backward until my legs hit a desk. I sat down on the desktop, pulling Nathaniel to me. His hand was on my upper thigh now, thanks to my already short dress riding up.

I opened my mouth, slipping my tongue out to lick his lower lip, asking for entrance. He didn't get it, so I parted his lips for him, rolling my tongue around the inside of his mouth, winning dominance easily. I felt Nathaniel drag my leg to his hips, trying to touch more skin. I locked both of my legs behind him, kissing him harder. My hands went up his shirt, feeling his lean muscles underneath. We were both panting, gasping for air but not wanting to disengage our lip lock. We should've, because the door was opening, but we were too distracted with each other to pay it any mind.

"What the hell Sera?!"

_I know that voice…_

I tore my mouth from Nathaniel's reluctantly and looked at the intruder.

"Hey Cas, look I'm a bit bust at the moment. Can we talk later?" I gave him a pointed look that said he _would_ talk to me _later_. Whether he liked it or not.

"No, we need to talk, _now_." Before I knew what was happening Castiel had come over and grabbed me by the wrist to drag me out of the room.

_Oh hell no._

"Let go of my wrist Castiel," he yanked me closer to his chest.

"No! I don't know what you were thinking doing that with _him_ of all people but you're not staying here," he hissed. I could see in his eyes he was very angry. I could also see that despite my being angry also, he was way stronger than me. As tough as I was I knew I wouldn't be able to prevent Castiel pulling me from the room even if I wanted to. But I would do it on my own terms. I wrenched my wrist from his grip and walked back over to Nathaniel. I saw concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I started to button his shirt and fix his skewed tie. _When did I do that?_ I started to whisper in his ear, "Maybe we can finish this later…" I made sure Castiel was watching as I sealed this promise with a slow sensual kiss. Nathaniel won dominance this time, he was a fast learner it seemed. I broke it again and bumped Castiel's shoulder on my way out. I was silently grateful that he let it push him before following me out. "What do you want Castiel?" I glared hard at him, making it clear he had thoroughly brassed me off.

"What the hell was _that_ Sera?! I get here and see Synthia rehearsing a crap play with some girl in Lysander's place, looking like she'd rather _be _dead than pretend to be dead. And I come to check on you to make sure Nat's not being a dick to you and find he's halfway to actually taking you on a _desk!_ So I'd like to know what the fuck you were thinking!" This whole time he hadn't stopped walking, as if he couldn't get me far enough from Nat.

"I'm not a little kid Castiel! It was just a kiss! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He finally stopped in front of the door to the roof, pulling out his key. When he unlocked it he shoved me through the door and up the steps, pushing open the door at the top that was propped open with a crate.

"Just a kiss? Did you see where both of your hands were? You were clawing at his shirt and he definitely made good use of that slit!" He pointed accusingly at the side of my dress, the garter I was wearing was substantially higher up my leg then where I'd placed it this morning.

"We were _kissing_ Castiel, hands tend to wander when you do that," I rolled my eyes at him. I forced myself not to fix the garter, that would just help prove his point.

"When you're just kissing usually you're not trying to tear each other's clothes off unless you're planning on going further Sera."

"We may not have been about to do _it_ but you had no right to pull me away like I was your little sister! Who I kiss is none of your concern Castiel. Remember that next time." I gave him one last glare before trying to leave. .Emphasis on _try_. He stepped in front of the door, this time closing it all the way so I couldn't sneak past like the last time.

"It is my concern if you're going to do something stupid. I thought you hated him, what the hell happened there huh?"

"He asked me out. That's what happened."

"Before or after he convinced you to ignore your common sense to make out with him?" he sneered.

"Last week," I snarled. "That day after _we danced at Lunata._" He faltered. I saw my opportunity. "We've decided to try going out, we figured opposites attract so why the hell not?" I lied easily. He started laughing. Normally the thought of dating Nathaniel had me in hysterics as well but I needed to make a point.

"Sera, you and I both know that's the stupidest notion of the century. There's no way you two would last and you know it."

"I don't want it to last, he's just temporary Cas; but what I do with him is between me and him. That's my point, you have no right to just drag me away from the guy I'm currently seeing, friends can only give their opinions but ultimately this is _my _choice. So stay out of it." I walked towards the door but I knew Castiel. He always got the last word, I would in some unknown way, pay for this short victory later on.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it :) Hope your 4th of July was spectacular!


End file.
